valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Wienin93/Gamescom 2015
ERSTER TEIL: Wienin Dank Wikia habe ich es dieses Jahr doch noch auf die Gamescom geschafft, obwohl es ursprünglich nicht in unseren Plänen vorgesehen war. Unsere Planungen sahen eigentlich vor, dass wir nur ein einziges Mal nach Köln fahren, doch letztlich konnte man uns doch überreden und wie jedes Jahr gelobe ich auch jetzt, dass unsere Planungen beim nächsten Male besser ablaufen. Als wir am Donnerstag dann den Kölner Hauptbahnhof erreichten, mussten wir uns durch Menschenmassen bahnen, aber glücklicherweise konnten mein Bruder und ich ja direkt weiter zum Gelände der Gamescom aufbrechen und eine nette Tour durch Köln erleben. Gamescom1501.JPG|Das Gelände der Messe war durchgehend ordentlich besucht. Gamescom1502.JPG|''LEGO Avengers 2'' setzt sich mit den Ereignissen aus dem Filme Age of Ultron auseinander. Auf dem Gelände begaben wir uns direkt in den Bereich für Fachbesucher, wo wir ziemlich schnell auf Springteufel und zwei weitere Damen der europäischen Wikia-Communitys trafen. Springteufel geleitete uns sogleich über das Messegelände und führte uns zum gelobten Land - der versprochenen EA-Lounge, in der Milch und Star Wars Battlefront flossen. Zu meiner leichten Enttäuschung konnte man - zumindest als mein Bruder und ich dort spielten - lediglich eine Luftschlacht zwischen imperialen Tie Fightern und den Jägern der X-Wing-Klasse austragen (wer die Namen dieser Kampfjäger aus den klassischen Krieg der Sterne-Filmen nicht kennt, sollte sich wirklich schämen!). Star Wars Battlefornt II war damals tatsächlich mein erster Shooter überhaupt und als Fan der VIER bisherigen Star Wars-Filme (manche behaupten, dass es eine Episode I & II wirklich geben soll?!) warten wir in unserem Freundeskreis schon seit Jahren auf den dritten Teil der Spielreihe, der ja bekanntlich Ende dieses Jahres erscheinen soll. Optisch macht dieser Teil, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, schon einiges her, doch ich hätte auch gerne eine kleine Bodenschlacht in der spielbaren Demo gehabt, in der man Ewoks mit AT-STs plattlatschen oder sich in den Eisdünen von Hoth bekämpfen kann. Mein Problem mit der Demo war einfach, dass ich Flugmissionen schon immer nur als Kopilot mitgemacht habe, da meine Flugkünste in den meisten Shootern doch eher bescheiden ausfallen und ich, als PC-Veteran, an einem Controller endgültig versage. Mein Bruder hatte da doch ETWAS mehr Erfolg, doch auch sein Können hielt sich in Grenzen. Gamescom1503.JPG|Valve hatte natürlich auch einen Merchandise-Stand auf dem Messegelände. Gamescom1504.JPG|Gegen Nachtmittag wurden manche Teile des Geländes immer schwieriger begehbar. Kurz nach dem Anspielen der Demo machten wir uns dann auf, das Gelände zu erkundigen und fanden - wer hätte es gedacht - massenweise Stände mit Merchandise. Natürlich deckte ich mich im späteren Verlaufe des Tages mit diversen Valve-Artikeln ein und erwarb dabei eine Plüschversion von dem Dota 2-Helden Kardel Sharpeye alias Sniper, den ich einfach mit nach Hause nehmen und - wie sich später herausstellte - auch noch bezahlen musste. Am selben Abend habe ich vielen stolz meinen neuen Freund gezeigt, auch wenn viele erst etwas anderes erwartet haben, als ich ihnen von "meinem behaarten, rosa Kumpel" erzählte. Kardel hat sich inzwischen übrigens mit Archimedes und Fluttershy angefreundet (Nachträgliche Anmerkung: Ich sollte nicht mehr mit meinen Plüschtieren reden oder ihren abstrusen Befehlen gehorchen...). Captain Schlabberhose erwarb ebenfalls viele "wertvolle" Kunstschätze und nutzte die Zeit, um das neue LEGO Avengers: Age of Ultron zu spielen, das ebenfalls einen guten Eindruck machte, aber längst nicht so stark besucht war, wie manche anderen Titel der Messe, obwohl diese LEGO-Spiele meiner Meinung nach immer ziemlich spaßig sind. Ebenfalls interessant, wenn auch etwas seltsam, war ein weiteres LEGO-Spiel namens LEGO Dimensions, bei dem scheinbar die verschiedensten Franchises wie DC, Herr der Ringe, Zurück in die Zukunft und Doctor Who in ein gemeinsames Spiel gepackt werden sollen. Was dabei letztlich rauskommt, kann ich ebenfalls nicht beurteilen, nur leider war Doctor Who offenbar nicht populär genug, um ein eigenes LEGO-Spiel zu bekommen, was man durchaus hätte machen können. Gamescom1505.JPG|Sniper, Fluttershy und Archimedes. Ist das cool, gruselig oder einfach nur traurig? Gamescom1506.JPG|Schlabberhose ist ein Förderer der bildenden Künste - und so ist das Bild richtig herum! Um 12:00 Uhr kam es in der EA-Lounge zum großen Wikia-Treffen, bei der wir dann auch auf Foppes, ElBosso und Avatar trafen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkte war die Lounge schon relativ voll und ich war froh, dass wir zwei Sitzplätzer ergattern konnten, bevor ein kleiner Teil der Community zum gemeinsamen Essen aufbrach. Während wir so durch die Massen auf dem "Boulevard" der Koelnmesse liefen, könnte ich mir den makaberen Spaß nicht verkneifen, laut zu verkünden, dass jede Person, die sich meiner Tasche zu stark näherte, Bekanntschaft mit meinem Springmesser machen würde. Der Kerl vor mir drehte sich sofort um, schien meine Äußerung wirklich ernstzunehmen und nahm Abstand (Nachträgliche Anmerkung: Natürlich hatte ich an diesem Tage keinerlei Stichwaffen bei mir, da ich seit einem tragischen Vorfalle im Jahre 2003 in der Öffentlichkeit nur noch Plastikbesteck verwenden darf). Nach und nach löste sich die Wikia-Gruppe allerdings wieder auf und Schlabberhose und ich waren auf uns alleine gestellt - was meistens keine so gute Idee ist. Gamescom1507.JPG|Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir mir bei diesen Bildern gedacht habe. Gamescom1508.JPG|Ich hoffe, dass niemand Captain Schlabberhose erzählt, dass das nicht der echte Spider-Man war... Bevor wir, aufgrund der Rückreise, relativ früh wieder aufbrechen mussten, sahen wir in der EA-Lounge noch eine Präsentation zu Mirror's Edge Catalyst, welches die (umfangreiche??) Serie rebooten soll, die ich persönlich aber nur vom Sehen her kenne. An sich war der Tag etwas stressig aber dennoch spaßig, doch ich hatte dieselben Probleme wie auf der Roleplay Convention: Unsere Reise zur Gamescom war relativ spontan und daher konnte sich niemand aus unserem Freundeskreis auf der Spielemesse einfinden. Ich neige etwas dazu, solche Großveranstaltungen nur mit Freunden zu besuchen, da ich mich sonst nur kopflos ins Getümmel stürze und mich längefristig langweile. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass wir es im nächsten Jahre schaffen, die Messe mit einigen Freunden zu besuchen und danke an dieser Stelle noch einmal Wikia. Es war zwar lustig, die Belegschaft von Wikia zu treffen, nachdem sich unser Grüppchen aufgelöst hatte, kam zumindest ich mir aber eher verloren vor. Wie immer setze ich also auf meine vorgetäuschte Fähigkeit, aus Fehlern zu lernen. ZWEITER TEIL: Captain Schlabberhose Da die Gamescom vor allem durch das Werben für Neuheiten in der Videospielbranche zuständig ist, habe ich mir ein genaueres Bild von dem Star Wars Battlefront-Reboot und LEGO Marvel's Avengers machen können. Die Demo zu Battlefront war ein Level zu den kommenden Flugschlachten des Spieles. Insgesamt war Battlefront zwar optisch sehr schön, jedoch spieltechnisch für den Spieler sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig. Allerdings kann das auch dran liegen, dass ich frühere Spiele ausschließlich an einem PC spielte und mit dem Fliegen ein wenig überfordert war. Ich möchte jedoch anmerken, dass ich das Fliegen am PC in der alten Reihe auch ziemlich schwierig zu steuern finde. Zu LEGO Marvel's Avengers kann man glaube ich nicht viel sagen. Es ist der gewohnte Spielspaß, den man bei allen Spielen hat. Die Level sind ziemlich detailliert und originell; damit will ich sagen, dass das Spiel „echte“ Schauplätze der Filme verwendet. Zur Synchro kann ich nur sagen, dass es sich in der englischen Sprachausgabe um die tatsächliche Stimmen der Darsteller handelt. Es handelt sich aber nicht um neu aufgelegte Dialoge, sondern um Original-Textpassagen aus den beiden Filmen. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass die deutsche Synchro das ebenso handhabt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News